


'that' club

by Doddleoddy



Category: Angel - Fandom, Angel The Series, BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Short, episode, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddleoddy/pseuds/Doddleoddy
Summary: You knew Angel a while ago but lost touch, you meet him again.~based on the episode where Angel is forced to fight, and there are people betting, sorry i can't remember which episode it was~





	'that' club

You sat quietly in your cell ignoring everyone's glances at you.  
You heard the door open and you glanced up somewhat nervously, someone got pushed inside and had a cuff secured to their wrist, they didn't particularly look like a demon however.  
You stood up, startling the demons around you, you stormed out of your cell door and pushed the newcomer against the wall, your arm against their neck.  
You growled not recognising him straight away, as soon as you did your arm dropped to your side and you took a step back in shock.  
"Angel?!" You gaped at him.  
He took a step towards you, "y/n?! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.  
You groaned, "I'm on a carefree none killing path" you said with an extremely sarcastic tone, "what do you think?! I've been killing demons to stay alive"  
He winced, "do you have to be so blunt?!"  
"Keeps me protected doesn't it!" You questioned him, "why are YOU here, doesn't seem your scene"  
He shrugged, "can't say" he said, falling back into his quiet and broody aura.  
You turned and walked up to one of the demons, "shift" you growled and he moved, to sat down and stared out of the grating that let light in from the arena.  
Angel stood staring at you from across the room, you were different to how he remembered you, but then again he was different too.  
He was angelus the last time he saw you.  
You sighed and stood, heading back in his direction.  
You pulled him lightly towards you and kissed him.  
"I missed you" you smirked and stalked over to the ramp as you got called up to fight.  
He watched you go until the door banged shut which is when he ran to the grate.  
He watched as you hit the demon repeatedly before it keeled over.  
You collected the knife as it was thrown down and you stabbed the demon through the heart.  
You dropped the knife and bounded away down the ramp, the smile you had been wearing dropped off of your face as soon as you reached the ground.  
You slumped down onto a seat and whimpered, "he..was the only person who talked to me"  
Angel walked over to you and pulled you to him comfortingly.  
You pulled away, "I can't show weakness"  
He frowned and let you go as you growled at him.  
You stalked over to the cell and pulled the doors closed after her.  
Angel sat on one of the benches 'brooding' as usual.  
You watched him from across the room.  
He looked up and met your gaze, yo only blinked and looked away when he was called up to fight.  
It was only when you heard a few scattered gasps along with a couple of boo's that you looked up, your eyes focuses on the pinpoint of light that bounced off of his body into the room, tears threatened to fall as you saw him being hit but you just scrubbed them away angrily.  
You jumped up with a gasp, "Angel," you breathed out slowly as he started to have a conversation mid fight, "no don't!" You screamed out through the harassing after you'd sped out of the cell.  
Not sure which one of them you were talking to they both looked down in your direction, you winked at Angel and the other guy turned around but he was too slow as he was knocked aside, the knife was dropped after being polished to a shone.  
It glinted on the floor and the other demon lunged for it before Angel stepped forward and kicked him away, hitting his ribs, the demon, whose name was alextracip, lay wheezing on the floor.  
You winced and were pulled back, "cleo, !stop it" you exclaimed giving the only other female a nickname suddenly.  
"You will only get yourself in trouble, are they really worth it?!" "Yes," you nodded, "he is.." It took a few seconds before your blush calmed down but by that time you heard cheers ad few gasps erupt from the crowd outside.  
You fled towards the ramp and met alextracip coming down, "what did you do!" You screamed but looking past him you saw Angel standing in the doorway, "oh god!"  
The demons in close enough earshot to hear your words hissed at the name, "sorry" you muttered as you ran towards Angel, he seemed shocked when you hugged him, "are you okay?" You asked nervously.  
He nodded as he shrugged her off, "I'm fine"  
She looked at him upset as he brushed her off.

{Time skip: next morning}

You say up and stared around, your eyes were clouded with sleep but you could see a definite shape over at the door.  
You slipped your legs off the 'bed' and stretched, you made your way out of the cell and headed closer to the door.  
"Who are you?" You asked the stranger curiously.  
"My name is Cordelia, Cordelia chase. And who are you?", you were just about to answer when a strong arm pushed you aside, "cordy? what are you doing here?"  
You stumbled backwards and only just managed to keep upright.  
"Angel! careful!" you whispered harshly as to not wake anyone up.  
"Don't cross the line remember!"   
He looked down remembering what he had so clearly forgotten, his foot only a few centimetres away from the yellow line tracing over the floor.  
"Thanks" he muttered in a way that shows he really wasn't.  
"No problem" you sighed and turned away, "No problem"   
He shook his head as though he wanted to forget something.  
"Cordy get m--us out!" She smiled and held up a set of keys.  
"Say the magic word"  
"You're fired" said Angel deadpan.  
She jumped and quickly pushed the key into the lock, he pushed past her, leaving the cuff on the floor, followed by the knife he used to unlock it.  
"You were kidding right?!" she called after him stressfully.  
"Yes now come on!" he yelled  
She ran after him and you moved forward to collect the knife, she fiddled with the cuff and it fell open and onto the floor.  
"Come and get it boys!" She called loudly, dragging the knifes edge along the bars of the many cells.  
One by one they woke up, growling, it was a mad rush to get out of their cells but they finally filed single file.  
As soon as their cuffs hit the floor they were gone, running over the line and out of the door.  
You sped after them, still gripping the knife.  
Upstairs looked like a massacre and you blanched before picking your way over the floor, trying not to gag.   
You made your way out, taking a deep breath of unnecessary air, you picked angel out of the crowd and you pushed your way through the crowd.  
Bumping into his chest as you threw your arms around his neck, "i'm sorry" you both said simultaneously.  
You laughed, "It's fine" you smiled and looked up with a blush as he grinned down at you, "it better be"   
He cut you off as you went to speak, by placing a finger on your lips, "sh" he whispered before kissing you.  
You sighed as he lent back and you rested your head on his chest, "i love you"


End file.
